


To The Moon and Back

by ibongadarna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, friggin sinners, i mean he'll show up eventually, idk what im doing, if yanno what im saying, pidge and hunk know whats up, shiro will come soon, they are WOKE as the kids might say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibongadarna/pseuds/ibongadarna
Summary: A new year starts at Hogwarts. Everyone's lives are filled with the same old things: school, family, and social life.But they do not know of the danger that lurks right in their school, among some of their very classmates.





	1. Probably His Mullet

"I'll take one of everything, please."

"Pidge, what the fuck."

The Ravenclaw exchanged their money with the trolley lady for bags and bags of sweets. Their compartment-mates, who were sitting across from them, had looks of both disappointment and astonishment. They simply smiled, pushing their large, round glasses up.

"That's a lot of money, Pidge." The sixth year with a green headband around his head said. He held his copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ close to his chest. "Are you sure about this?"

Pidge placed their hoard of candy on the vacant space beside them.  "Don't worry, Hunk. I'm splitting the bill with Matt, he said he misses the food here."

"Yeah Hunk, chill." The tall, lanky Cuban boy beside Hunk leaned forward to reach for a Chocolate Frog, only to have his hand smacked lightly by the short fourth year.

"Lance, I'm _stockpiling_. This'll probably get me through the first week without having a mental breakdown because of adjusting to fourth year life. You want some, you pay up."

The brown-haired Gryffindor grumbled and fished through the pocket of his robe. "Will this cover a box?"

Pidge nodded and tossed him the treat. The three students, albeit from different houses (and years, in Pidge's case), were as close as friends could be. They talked about their summers, their families, and that one trip to the mall they went on together. (That was _wild_ , don't ask.) As they chattered aimlessly, they heard a knock. Hunk, who sat closer, slid open the door.

"Is there any extra space? I got thrown out of my compartment," the sixth year grumbled. His Ravenclaw robes were messy and uneven. One of his sleeves hung loosely from his left shoulder.

Hunk, immediately concerned ( _and showing his inner Hufflepuff_ , Lance thought) _,_ ignored Lance's glare and asked Pidge to move over. Begrudgingly, they transferred their candy to their lap, setting their robe over spread legs to act as a table.

Keith, sitting across from Hunk, explained. "Lotor and his parasitic cronies threw me out. The large one -- Zethrid, I think -- picked me up over her shoulder and tossed me across the train, far enough so I couldn't stop them from throwing out my stuff too."

Immediately, Lance's glare subsided. If there was anyone Lance hated more than Keith, it was Lotor. The seventh year took advantage of his social status to bully younger students, especially targeting Keith. _Maybe it was because of the mullet?_ Lance thought, but it didn't matter. He knew Keith only let Lotor bully him with small things like train compartments because he was "too tired of him to put up with his shit." (Of course, he only knew this because Pidge had told him. He was too busy "being better than Keith" to notice. After all, they _were_ "rivals".) 

"Who does that bastard think he is?" Lance crossed his arms. "He can't just throw people out like that! First come, first serve."

 "Yeah, well." Keith mumbled under his breath, frowning.

For a moment, the two nemeses had a brief moment of agreement. Although it was because they greatly disliked a schoolmate, it was still a moment. Which never happened between the two.

After that moment, nothing. There was an awkward silence.

Pidge turned to Keith. "Hey, how's Shiro?" Their brother Matt, who taught Potions at Hogwarts, was a close friend of Keith's brother, an Auror. Of course, due to their very busy lifestyles they only ever got to see each other during Christmas break, sometimes over the summer. 

"Still spends thirty minutes on his eyeliner wings every morning," Keith cracked a smirk. He and Pidge continued their conversation about their older siblings, while Hunk resorted to ranting about _The Great British Bake Off_. The conversation became more one-sided since Lance didn't really spend his time watching this kind of stuff. He preferred video games. 

Lance's eyes wandered. To the pile of candy bags on Pidge's lap, to his tawny owl staring at him from inside his cage, and eventually, to his supposed nemesis. Lance settled on staring at his mullet. _It looks pretty fuckin' stupid_ , Lance thought. _Then again, it doesn't look as stupid as it looked before. Did he get a haircut or something? Or maybe he didn't brush his hair this morning? Is this his bedhead? Oh my God, it's his bedhead, isn't it--_

"--and then he spoiled the grand finale winner! I'm not surprised, really, but -- uh, Lance?"

The boy jerked up and looked around, as if testing his sight on a new pair of glasses. "Lance, buddy, we're almost there," his best friend said.

Regaining his focus, Lance replied, "Sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Alright, but go sleep early once we get to the castle. We don't want you falling asleep in DADA, especially with Professor Te-osh taking the wheel this year."

"Hey Hunk? Let's go change into our robes," Pidge said. Lance was already in his robes; his mother always felt proud seeing him in his uniform. He was a Muggleborn, and yet was the pride of his family.

Hunk and Pidge rose to go to the restrooms at the back of the train. Before walking out of the compartment, Pidge wiggled their eyebrows in front of Keith while Hunk gave Lance a discreet thumbs up. The two sixth years didn't know what they meant, until they realized that they were now effectively left alone together.

There was a silence. And then more silence. Then more. Eventually, it felt like decades had passed since a sound was heard.

Breaking through the ice, "You think they left us here alone to talk?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

"I'm not interested in negotiating, Sharpshooter."

"Neither am I, Samurai."

Keith didn't really care for the rivalry; he thought that Lance was just one for the dramatics. He also thought it was useless, t's not like fighting Lance would land him an A in Potions. But sometimes it could be annoying. Lance constantly assumed that eye contact was equivalent to initiating battle, so he would hold his fists to his chest and say, "You wanna fight, Mullethead?"

And the nicknames. _Oh God, the nicknames._ It was no wonder people watched them argue as if they were watching a movie; their eyes would widen and they'd begin whispering quietly among themselves. Keith didn't think their exchanges were interesting until Lance called him "Texan Edgelord". It was kind of funny to him. But their classmates found it _wild_. They began talking more and more about "Lance vs. Keith" and discuss their recent clashes to one another. Perhaps that was why some Lance fangirls gave him dirty looks in the halls. (It was a wonder to Keith when he found out people began taking sides, he thought this was just banter or some shit.)

"Look, McClain--"

"Hold up, Kogane." Lance held up his hand. "I know that you're going to _try_ and resolve this whole rivalry thing. I'm saying no." He crossed his arms at raised his eyebrows at Keith, as if that statement had closed the entire conversation. Keith wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"But _why?_ I didn't even do anything to you!" Keith frowned. He genuinely found it bewildering. Keith only ever saw Lance in some of his classes, but he never actually interacted with him unless they were partnered up for a project or something. Sure, Lance was pretty bad at Potions and constantly messed their work up, but Keith never wanted to _fight_ him. Admittedly, he was a pretty closed off person. But that didn't mean he hated people. He only hated _some_ people. 

Lance became quiet. His eyebrows furrowed and there was a small but visible pout. He looked down a little. "Yeah, you're right." He looked like he'd rather hold up the sky than talk to Keith about this. "But I'm dealing with some shit right now, okay? I'm… sorry for taking that out on you."

Keith didn't expect this. Lance didn't expect this. In fact, _no one_ expected this. They were _nemeses._ The last thing you'd think of them doing together was having a private heart-to-heart on the first day of school. 

The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow, but eventually slouched. "I… okay. So you're saying that you don't like the rivalry?"

"Oh fuck, I love it. Gives me adrenaline, you know? But I guess… it is pretty stupid. Truce?"

For a moment, Keith hesitated. But when he saw the genuine sincerity in Lance's dark blue eyes, he caved. "Truce."

 

 


	2. Guess Who's Back, Back Again

The Great Hall filled with students of all ages. Professors were slowly placing themselves at their table. Above four long tables, hundreds of candles illuminated the room. The ceiling was a galaxy to behold; it was a rich midnight blue dotted with stars. Pidge sucked in a breath. Keith was no where to be seen, and he _always_ sat beside them during feasts. But that was fine, because it most likely meant he and Lance were together.

Pidge didn't like meddling. At all. It seemed immoral to them. But they also didn't like seeing their best friends mutually pine over one another. It was almost torture seeing them argue when Pidge knew about their feelings. Keith may deny it, but they always saw how he glanced just a little longer at Lance when he recited. And Lance would never admit to staring at Keith when he sat behind him. Sure they never showed how they felt, but they were generally closed off people. Even Lance; it took Pidge ages to figure out about how insecure he felt about himself sometimes.

They were lost in thought until a certain blue-gray eyed sixth year plopped down next to them. "You're late," Pidge pointed out.

"No, I'm not. First years are still crossing the lake."

"Still."

Keith avoided eye contact. Pidge could tell he was hiding something that _definitely_ happened between him and Lance.

"We made a truce," Keith said, as if he could read their mind. "We're not friends or anything. We're just… not rivals, I guess."

Albeit unsatisfied with that answer, Pidge nodded. The two switched topics from Lance to school and chatted aimlessly while waiting for the room to fill up. Pidge's pockets were filled with some candy wrappers that crinkled whenever they shifted. (Yes, they were supposed to leave some for the rest of the week and for Matt, but they couldn't help themselves.) After a while, the hall quieted down as the first years entered for their sorting.

* * *

 

 "Students of Hogwarts!" The voices of students died down as they listened to their Headmaster speak. "It is with great honor that I welcome you. Now…" the Headmaster listed the same rules as he did every year. When he finished, her voice turned grim. "Students, I regret to inform you that we will not be having regular classes for some time."

Students murmured among themselves. "This is because," she continued, "the Professors will be training you to defend yourselves. As you may have heard, the Dark Lord is heading closer towards his goal."

There was some uncomfortable shifting at the Slytherin table. Everyone knew that the Dark Lord was Lotor's father, Zarkon. According to Pidge's father, Zarkon used to be a good guy. He contributed to some of the greatest magical discoveries to date, but that all changed when he married a woman named Honerva. She was an alchemist who discovered a possible way to turn the Philosopher's Stone into an immortality potion. Sharing her findings with her husband, the two became obsessed with the power they could hold. Unexpectedly, the two had a son. They didn't want him. They gave him away to a man named Raht.

Fortunately, they haven't perfected the formula _yet_. But the students of Hogwarts thought that the Ministry of Magic had it all sorted out; that they would inevitably put a stop to them before they did.

"First to third years will have classes regularly," he said. "Fourth and above will be assigned extra classes. After a month or so, some exemplary students will be selected to undergo training with me. They will be given much more difficult tasks, but will be given great honor in this school."

Pidge froze in their seat. Admittedly, there was some sense of fear. But Pidge was passionate about science, and they knew that this was _not_ how discoveries were meant to be used. Immortality was a big thing, but it wasn't worth the price to be paid.

The Headmaster proceeded to tell them that they should not be frightened, and that justice and good always triumph over evil. That did not alleviate the tension in the room, but it did give the students an inkling of hope; that there was some chance of surviving the upcoming months. After the speech, he clapped his hands and the feast began.

Dozens of platters appeared on the tables. They had roast beef, lamb chops, Yorkshire pudding, and many more delicacies on them.

"Do you think you'll be chosen for Headmaster Alfor's special class?" Pidge asked Keith with mashed potatoes in their mouth. "I mean, you're pretty good at DADA. I think it'd be dumb to _not_ pick you."

"Speak for yourself, Space Kid." Pidge was one of the smartest students in their year, especially at Astronomy. And they knew it.

"Guess we'll find out."

"Do you _want_ to?"

"I mean," Pidge furrowed their eyebrows. "It would be an adventure, but I also don't want to die, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. No one here wants to die, but everyone has a feeling that Alfor's class will be a big help. Remember, he's one of the best." Keith looked down at his sausages. Pidge had a small gut feeling that Keith wanted the class. To be honest, so did they. Just a little out of curiosity, maybe.

“How did they even manage to _find_ the Philosopher’s Stone?” Pidge wondered aloud. “Isn’t it under extreme magical protection or something?”

Keith shook his head. “I have no idea, but all we know is that they’ve somehow improved the Elixir of Life and made it a one-time thing. One sip of the potion gives you immortality outright, instead of repeatedly having to drink it.”

The atmosphere in the Great Hall turned grim. Students ate silently, if not talking to their seatmates in hushed whispers. Even the professors looked slightly uncomfortable. However, Headmaster Alfor had a hard look on his face. He was determined to stop Zarkon and Honerva.

At least, that’s what Pidge could see. Alfor was big on justice, he was an experienced Auror before he became the Headmaster. Even his daughter, the Transfiguration professor, could not match his steely gaze. His was bowing slightly, and gave a small frown. Some other students noticed this too and began staring. If their Headmaster looked foreboding -- even a little bit -- why shouldn’t they?

The Hogwarts population felt uneasy, even after their hefty dinners. Prefects and Heads took charge in leading them back to their common rooms. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs walked alongside each other exiting the hall. Hunk nudged Lance, who just so happened to be next to him.

“What’s on your mind?” Hunk asked. He saw the furrow of his eyebrows, and how he pursed his lips. That was his thinking face.

“I… don’t know what to feel. I want to be part of Alfor’s class because it sounds really cool. I even heard he’s having Aurors come and train us.” Lance frowned. “But it’s pretty risky. And dangerous. I could get _killed_ out there, if I’m even going there.”

Hunk knew how much Lance idolized the Aurors, even as a little kid. In fact, he knew his dream job was to become an Auror, and training under Alfor himself would help him big time in applying after they left Hogwarts.

“Hey, don’t sweat it,” Hunk patted his back (although it felt more like a shove to Lance). “Just let whatever happens happen, and I’ll be there to support you. This entire situation has pros and cons, so whatever, right?”

Lance gave a small smile. The two houses were coming to a fork in the halls; Gryffindor goes left and Hufflepuff to the right.

“Thanks buddy,” Lance playfully punched Hunk’s arm. “I’m glad you’re my friend. Now, this is becoming _way_ too wholesome. Good night, Hunk.” He gave him finger guns and followed his housemates to the Gryffindor common room.

Hunk felt uneasy. He was a bit nervous about this whole ‘Dark Lord’ thing, and he didn’t think he was ready for all the new classes. He chuckled quietly to himself; he should learn to take his own advice. _Just let whatever happens happen_. Hunk decided there was no point in stressing himself on the first night at Hogwarts, so he let the issue go for the time being and headed to his dorm to sleep.


End file.
